


Once Again (Falling For You).

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Mush, Hoping that the story isn't lame though, I am obsessed with YUTAE, I am still YuTae deprived, M/M, lame tittle, taeyong is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: As they say first love never dies and Taeyong is once again falling for the boy with big bright doe eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Taeyong has seen his first love for the last time on the same train plateform he sees him again five years later.

Everyday Taeyong does the same old boring routine, there are only two places he is found at: his office and his apartment. His life is pretty boring and predictable, there is nothing exciting about his life and work. Taeyong is so used to and accustomed with his boring life that he doesn't complain about it, it was him who chose this lifestyle anyways. Everything about his life is planned and controlled by him that he freaks out when he sees  _Nakamoto Yuta_ standing on the train platform. 

The last time Taeyong had seen him was on the graduation day when Yuta was on the same platform, waiting for his train. Yuta had returned to his home country, taking not only beautiful memories of Seoul but also a part of his heart. Taeyong never had the courage to confess about his undying love for the younger, hoping one day that Yuta might notice him. But, that day never came and Taeyong regretted not confessing about his feelings and telling Yuta, how much he meant to Taeyong. 

After Yuta left for Japan, Taeyong sucked in all of his feelings and began to pave a path for his brighter future. It was difficult but he somehow managed to get Yuta out of his mind and heart. He had dated a few boys but, they never lasted longer than a month. If he was lucky, the relationship would last for 3 months to the maximum. Taeyong tried for relationships but his heart never fluttered like it would when he was with Yuta, he didn't feel the pleasant pounding sensation which tickled his heart and made him warm. Yuta was his light that shined in his heart and a secret no one knew about. Yuta was the pretty flower that bloomed inside his heart and an unknown mystery he wanted to know.

Taeyong doesn't even blink his eyes when he sees Nakamoto Yuta, he stands there like a mannequin. Yuta is just standing at the corner and smiles when their eyes meet, melting Taeyong little by little. Yuta is walking closer and Taeyong can feel his heart tickling in warmth, ready to melt. Everything is different, the world seems to be slowed down and Taeyong can feel the time stopping when Yuta stands in front of him. This feels like the dream he saw every night, to be able to meet his crush and Taeyong is falling again but deeper and if this is a dream than Taeyong wants to fall asleep forever. 

"Long time no see, Lee Taeyong." Yuta smiles the dazzling smile of his, pretty pink lips stretched beautifully and showing his beautiful set of teeth. Yuta's big and bright doe eyes are turned into crescents and Taeyong's brain doesn't comprehend with him. Yuta still looks the same, beautiful and perfection that nothing could ever taint his beauty. Yuta reminds him of the beautiful cherry blossoms on a spring day, fascinating and enchanting and Yuta is again slowly seeping into his heart.

"Yeah." Everyday he practiced what he would say to the younger when they would meet again, those sweet words that he wanted to confess but one beautiful smile from Yuta and all those words melt down, out of his memory. When Taeyong meets Yuta's eyes, his lips automatically tugs upwards and he again feels the gentle pounding of his heart. 

"Wanna get some coffee?" Yuta suggests and leads the way passing through Taeyong and his scent fills Taeyong's nostrils, still sweet like before. Taeyong is nervous but still follows Yuta like a puppy. Step by step, he follows Yuta and without knowing, matches their steps. They get their coffees in the nearby cafe and Yuta pays for their drinks. Taking a seat, Taeyong waits for Yuta to come back with their orders.

"Here, hope you will like it." Yuta hands him the cup with a smile on his face and their fingers lightly brush against each other, making Taeyong's cheeks absorb a beautiful hue of pink as his fingertips tingles in warmth.Those small and pretty hand barely touched him but, Taeyong feels warmth engulfing his heart and tugging it furthermore. Their eyes meet and Taeyong could swear that his heart would burst pretty soon. 

"When did you come to Korea?" Taeyong asks him to initiate a conversation and Yuta is more than happy to answer him and his curiosities.

"About a week ago. I pretty met with most of our High School friends and well I finally got to meet you." Yuta winks at him and Taeyong is definitely not drooling on how Yuta is so flawless, Taeyong can't even wink properly without looking like an idiot.

"Are you staying here for a few weeks?" Taeyong asks hopefully, life is giving him another chance and Taeyong wants to make the most out of it. He won't let go of Yuta again and there is a tiny part of his heart that believes he would be able to steal Yuta's heart.

"I came here for the engagement." Yuta smiles again after taking a sip of his coffee and Taeyong feels like someone had just poured a bucket of ice cold water on him. The word engagement tastes bitter on his tongue and his shoulder slumps down. Taeyong tries not to show his emotion but, his face betrays and he has a frown replacing his smile. Before Yuta can ask him anything, Taeyong excuses himself and leaves the cafe. Taeyong leaves Yuta hanging there, confused and Taeyong never looked back again. His heart bleeds for Yuta and it''s painful. Seemed like he never had a second chance and he lost Yuta forever. That day, Taeyong doesn't go to his office, he spends his day in his apartment, crying his heart out and imagining different scenarios with Yuta, if he had the guts to confess sooner.

 

 

 

 

"Baby wake up, you have to get ready for work." Taeyong pokes his lover who is hibernating on their bed and Taeyong pulls his lover, only to fall back on the bed together. Taeyong hovers above his lover and peppers his face with sweet kisses. Taeyong stops with the kisses and starts playing with his lover's soft locks. 

"Taeyongie. Stop it." His lover whines as Taeyong gives him feathery kisses all over his jawline and he finally opens his eyes to meet Taeyong's. Taeyong's name on his lover's lips, makes him feel special. Taeyong is staring into the eyes he fell in love with. Those big and bright doe eyes which depicts love and affection only for Taeyong, makes his heart beat faster and a smile unconsciously tugs his lips upwards.

"Morning Yu." Taeyong pecks his lips and his heart is engulfed by the sudden soft warmth that can only occur because of his precious Yuta. Yuta pulls him to lay on the soft mattress and rests his head on Taeyong's chest, listening to his heartbeats. It never fails to calm him. Taeyong has his hand wrapped around Yuta's petite waist, pulling him closer.

 

 

_"Are you ignoring me?" Yuta asks as he blocks Taeyong's path. Taeyong just stiffens and stares blankly at him. It still hurts to see Yuta's beautiful face and Taeyong tries to avoid him as much as possible. Taeyong just can't picture Yuta with any other man than him. Life is unfair but he has to let go, the sooner the better._

_"No, why do you say so?" Taeyong laughs awkwardly and it seems like Yuta just saw through him and his lies._

_"Let's not meet ever again." Taeyong says and Yuta is confused and slightly hurt as well. Before Yuta can ask him what's wrong, he confesses all of the things that's making him go insane._

_"I liked you for a long time, but I was a coward to let go of you. I tried to forget you, I really did but, I just couldn't. Loving you has been a habit of mine and it hurts when I imagine you with any other man. You are going to get married soon and I will still be hopelessly in love with you. I think we shouldn't meet again." Taeyong shakily finishes his confession and looks for Yuta's reaction. At first, Yuta shows confusion and then it's realization. Taeyong was prepared for the worst but Yuta just keeps on laughing loud, clutching his stomach. Taeyong tilts his head in confusion and Yuta answers his question._

_"I am not getting married. My college friend is getting married in Seoul and I just came here for the wedding. You didn't even let me finish before and ran away." Yuta giggles and Taeyong is so embarrassed of his confession. There is a beautiful hue of pink decorating his cheeks and the heat is travelling up his neck._

_"Seems like I would be staying here for a long time." Yuta says while blushing and Taeyong just wants to squish him for being so adorable._

 

 

"I love you." Taeyong confesses out of the blue and intertwins their fingers together. Yuta's pretty and soft hands fits perfectly with Taeyong's slightly bigger ones. Taeyong doesn't have to see his lover's face to know that there is a blush on Yuta's soft cheeks. 

"Love you more." Yuta hides his face in Taeyong's chest, their heartbeats synchronizing in a beautiful harmony.

 

And, once again, Taeyong is falling for Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a trash for YuTae and I want to thank the person who requested this!!!! I wrote this on the basis of my first love, who is none other than Kim Jongin.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope the one who requested this would love reading it!!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated <3333


End file.
